


Aftermath

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Warriors of Kyoshi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki ponders her village, her life and Sokka while surveying her devastated home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Suki gazed about Kyoshi Village, taking in the devastation with weary eyes.  This was _her_ village, _her_ island, _her_ home; and she had not been able to protect it, not well enough any way.  Looking for a quiet place to think, the young warrior headed up to the dojo and into its back room. She wasn’t shirking her responsibilities or avoiding the situation. She simply needed time to absorb all that had happened in a few short days.

After generations of peace, the war had come to Kyoshi; well it wasn’t the war, really, more the Fire Nation Prince’s personal mission to capture the Avatar.  Still, the enemy, those masked soldiers that everyone feared, had landed on their shore and wielded their fire, damaging building after building, almost reducing the village to dust,

It was the Avatar who had saved the village in the end. And Suki was beyond grateful.  But there was Katara too and Sokka……

He’d only been gone a few minutes and she missed him already. How could that be? Did feelings develop that quickly?  Suki gave her head a shake. This, right now, was not the time to contemplate love or affection she might feel for a young man she barely knew.

_But I feel like I know him, like I’ve known him for years._

With a sigh she pushed away damp bits of auburn hair that stuck to her face and focused on the work that lay ahead of her and the other Kyoshi Warriors and all the villagers.  There was rebuilding to do and clean up.  And after that…..

So deep in thought was the young woman that she never felt the nudge of her friend and did not hear her name called…twice.

“Hey, Suki!”

“Hmmmm, what?  Oh, Sun, I’m sorry. I guess I was sort of…”

“Out of it,” her fellow warrior finished with a smirk.

“Yeah, out of it.”  Suki made a vague gesture that indicated the village. “There’s a lot to think about.”  She sighed again. “And there’s so much to do. Everything’s changed, Sun.”  For a moment, the leader fumbled, seemed lost and unsure.

Sun, younger by one year, always inspired by Suki and always encouraged by her, leaped on the opportunity to return the favor.

“Yes, there is; but you’re a great leader, Suki. And everyone will pitch in. Before you know it, the village will be better than ever.”

Both of them beamed then before sharing a hug.

“Thanks, Sun.  I wonder if I can stay here, though, sheltered from the war. Sokka and Katara and Aang, they’re out there, helping people. What good are my fighting skills here?”  Suki shrugged. “Maybe I should leave Kyoshi Island, travel a bit, see what’s really going on in the Earth Kingdom.  I need to do more.”

The fifteen year old rose, her decision made, her stance resolute; Sun joined her and they stood shoulder to shoulder, Kyoshi Village spread out below them, people scurrying about, already busy with clean up.

“They’re strong people.  And some of us will stay behind to protect them.”

“They’ll be fine,” Sun agreed. She nudged Suki again, a playful grin on her face. “Just think, Suki, there’s a chance we might see Sokka again. But that never entered your mind, did it?”

Giggling, Suki began the short descent into the village. “Never…..”

 

 

 


End file.
